Inner Strength
by RayeBBG
Summary: Ok, Mariah is a poor girl who doesn't believe. It will change when she finds someone in the park. RM pairings, songfic


Raye: I am now gonna write a songfic.  
  
Croc: You shouldn't until u finish that story about Chase and Dart trying to find her dad and....  
  
Raye: Shut up Croc that is on Gaia! Anyway, this story is called Inner Strength.  
  
Adrias: Uh, who sings it?  
  
Raye: Hilary Duff, who I hate but it's my neighbor's birthday and she's turning 7, likes Hilary Duff, and Rei + Mariah stories that I write!  
  
Croc: Which neighbor?  
  
Raye: Does that really matter? So anyway now on with the Ficcy!  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speaking"  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mariah Kino walked the streets of her old village. Nobody loved her. Nobody was there for her. Why couldn't she live a normal life like her brother who hated her? Why couldn't she be loved?  
  
~ Gotta find your inner strength  
  
If you can't then just throw life away ~  
  
Mariah exited the village and entered Hong Kong. She could feel hot tears in her eyes and they started falling too the ground. The streets were filled with people but to Mariah they were empty. That is why when she bumped into someone he yelled at her. "Hey, watch it!" he cried. Mariah's head was still down and she wouldn't look at the boy. "So? You sorry or what?" he yelled.  
  
Now Mariah was mad. 'I'm not sorry.' She thought to herself. So she got up and just looked him straight in the eyes. They met, they widened, and Mariah mumbled. "Ya, sure. Sorry." Then she ran away.  
  
~ Gotta learn to rely on you  
  
Beauty, strength, and wisdom, too ~  
  
Mariah went into a teen hangout place. Everyone was dancing and having a great time. Everyone except her. "Can I help you?" asked a waitress. "No." was the cold short reply she got. Mariah was stuck being pathetic for the rest of her life. Nobody could do anything to help her.  
  
Mariah went outside into the early evening. It was beautiful but she didn't notice. She headed toward the park to see if she could find a tree or rock to sleep on. As she walked she thought about some words her old friend had once told her. "' If you believe in yourself, you will survive. '" Mariah understood those words. But she had no wisdom for herself.  
  
~ You're beautiful inside and out  
  
Lead a great life without a doubt ~  
  
A boy sat on the park bench watching the sun disappear behind the hills. 'Nobody is as beautiful as a sunset.' He thought to himself. He heard a noise and turned is attention to a girl climbing a tree.  
  
Mariah succeeded reaching the top of the tree and said, "Well, at least something nice happened today. I climbed to the top of the biggest tree in the park.  
  
The boy looked at Mariah. He recognized her from the description his friend had given him bout the person he had bumped into earlier.  
  
"Hey! You, who are you?" he called. Mariah stared down at the little boy. "Names Mariah, why is it your business?" she asked. "My friend Lee. He kind of bumped into you earlier?" he asked. "I know of no Lee in the world except my good-for-nothing brother super-sensation." The boy smiled. "Ya! I know him; you bumped into him earlier. So you must be..."  
  
~ Don't need a man to make things fair  
  
'Cuz more than likely he won't be there ~  
  
The boy looked up Mariah dumbfounded! He hadn't realized who it was but now he knew. "Mariah?" he asked. "What?" asked Mariah. "You remember any of your horrible past?" he asked. "Only one moment." Said Mariah. "Which moment?" he asked? "No, two moments." Said Mariah. "Which two?" he asked. "One where my best friend, Mickey told me to believe in myself and one where Rei Kon told me he loved me."  
  
The boy smiled. You know who I am?" he asked. "Of course." Said Mariah smiling down at him. "You're a boy who doesn't leave anybody alone, you've got raven black hair, traditional Chinese outfit, you're Rei Kon." Mariah looked away at the now darkened sky. Rei made his attempt to climb the tree. He succeeded just as Mariah had. The weather was now very bad. It was thundering and lightning like Mariah had never seen it before. Rain soaked her withered clothes and froze her to the bone. She shivered and moved closer to Rei. He put his arms around her and hugged her tight. "Come on Mariah, you can stay with me tonight." The two teens made their way to Rei's house.  
  
~ Listen girl, gotta know it's true  
  
In the end all you've got is you ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raye: There we go! Happy birthday Thea!  
  
Adrias: Thea?  
  
Croc: Thea!  
  
Raye: Croc likes Thea.  
  
Adrias: Does Thea know who Croc is?  
  
Raye: No, she knows Crocy.  
  
Croc: But I AM Crocy!  
  
Raye: No, you're Croc.  
  
Croc: I'm both!  
  
Raye: But I thought you said you hated the name crocy.  
  
Croc: I do.  
  
Raye: Okies Crocy.  
  
Croc: Not again Raye, please!  
  
Raye: Sure thing Crocy.  
  
Adrias: Well, that will go on forever so see ya! 


End file.
